


А давай соберем мопед?

by Mozilla, NecRomantica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: Кит и Лэнс оказываются вдвоем на необитаемой планете. И пытаются не убить друг друга, пока ждут помощи.





	А давай соберем мопед?

Кит находит проржавевшие обломки роботов под слоем космической пыли. И тогда понимает, что это была единственная форма жизни на полумертвой планете. Да и той, судя по всему, уже нет.

— Лэнс! — зовет он. В ответ — тишина.

Кит посматривает на Красного, от которого ушел уже довольно далеко. Не хочется бросать Льва, тем более в таком состоянии, с полностью отказавшими приборами и покореженными от падения конечностями. Но ему нужно найти Лэнса и убедиться, что тот еще жив. Насколько Кит помнит, Синий Лев рухнул где-то на западе, когда Лэнс успел буркнуть:

— Черт, по-моему связь пропала!

Но это было еще до того, как Кит сам отключился после удара о твердую землю. Лэнс может быть теперь где угодно. 

А может быть мертв. От этой мысли по телу неприятно бегут мурашки, и Кит прогоняет ее. Нет, этот точно жив, он как та самая непотопляемая субстанция. По крайней мере, Киту хочется в это верить.

Он идет дальше, Красный остается позади, но Кит запоминает, как его найти. Неожиданно на буром песке обнаруживается цепочка свежих следов, и Кит бредет по ней, продолжая звать Лэнса.

— Кит! — тот внезапно выскакивает из-за громадного камня. — Чувак, ты жив!

Кит уворачивается от объятий, осматривает Лэнса: лыбится, руками-ногами двигает, значит, не пострадал.

— Планетка так себе, никакой живности, — сообщает тот. — Но хоть водичка есть, прямо за тем камнем — ручей.

— Ты уверен, что ее можно пить? — хмурится Кит и тяжело вздыхает. — Ты уже пил, да?

— Ой, — поджимает губы Лэнс. — Ну да, очень хотелось. А очиститель я забыл на Синем.

— Ну ладно, значит, будем смотреть за тобой. Не помрешь к вечеру — попью и я.

— Ты такая душка, — бурчит Лэнс и идет за камень вставлять два пальца в рот.

Кит тем временем очищает воду с помощью прибора, который Коран сказал им держать в числе предметов первой необходимости, и с удовольствием пьет, наблюдая, как меняются зеленые оттенки на лице Лэнса.

— На, хлебни, — сжаливается он, протягивая тому флягу.

Лэнс, разумеется, выдувает всю воду целиком, но хотя бы следующую порцию берется очистить сам.

— На Синем все приборы отказали, взлететь он не может, связь не работает, — сообщает он. — И кажется, это не та планета, где мы должны были тренироваться.

— Ты просто мистер Догадливость, — хмыкает Кит. — С Красным все так же. И если нас не найдут до завтра, придется туго. Например, я не заметил тут ничего съедобного.

— Ну, без еды вроде месяц прожить можно! — радостно говорит Лэнс. — Без воды было бы хуже. А кто молодец и нашел воду? 

Кит устало вздыхает: наверное, в прошлой жизни он был кем-то ужасным. Самым жестоким воином Галры, поработившим сотню цивилизаций. Или просто живодером, увлекавшимся выдиранием лапок у жуков. Так или иначе, только что-то плохое могло заставить мироздание поступить с ним таким образом — закинуть на необитаемую планету, на которой, возможно, придется провести хрен знает сколько времени, именно с Лэнсом. Торчать здесь одному наверняка было бы легче, чем терпеть присутствие этого придурка.

— Пойдем, — Кит решает проигнорировать заявление Лэнса. Он часто так делает — помогает сохранить много нервов. 

— Куда? — Лэнс недоуменно смотрит на него.

— К Красному, — Кит привык, что Лэнс тормозит на очевидных вещах, поэтому даже не чувствует раздражения, только некоторую усталость. И чего он не застрял тут, например, с Широ? Или с Пидж? Наверное, с кем угодно было бы проще, чем с этим кретином.

— Почему это к Красному? — тут же заводится Лэнс. — Лучше к Синему! 

Сомнительно заявление. С другой стороны, Кит понимает, что не сможет переспорить Лэнса и доказать, что Красный лучше. Они в тупике.

— Нам надо ко Львам, — вроде бы убедительно говорит он. — Может появиться связь. Нас искать по ним будут.

— Я понимаю, — Лэнс хмурится. — Но я бы пошел к Синему. Правда, он поврежден, туда может залезть кто угодно. Спокойно поспать не удастся.

— И Красный тоже, — грустно соглашается Кит.

— Но мы можем заночевать вместе и караулить по очереди!

— В Красном, — кивает Кит.

— Нет, в Синем, — качает головой Лэнс.

— Нет, в Красном!

Этот спор может растянуться надолго, возвращается раздражение.

— Я придумал! — радостно заявляет Лэнс. — Мы останемся посередине, будем проверять связь каждый день. Вот здесь и останемся — вода есть, Львы где-то рядом. Нам надо держаться вместе, — кажется, он пытается скопировать убедительную интонацию Кита. Выходит откровенно хреново. — А если тут есть агрессивные туземцы? Нужно построить укрепление, мы будем отбиваться от них, надо же как-то выживать. Точно! Надо построить дом на дереве, тогда они нас не достанут, а еще…

— Заткнись! — Кит срывается. — Где ты здесь вообще деревья видишь? Какие туземцы? 

— Агрессивные! — напоминает Лэнс, и Киту очень хочется ударить его чем-то тяжелым, но в руках у него только очиститель воды, который еще пригодится.

— Тут даже еды нет, — он повышает голос. — Тут ничего нет!

— Ты такой пессимист, — вздыхает Лэнс. — Тут есть мы. 

И Кит не находится с ответом. 

— Пошли, там около ручья ровное местечко, сейчас ты там отстроишь домик, мопед соберешь, все, как ты привык, — Лэнс сворачивает за камень, и его становится хуже слышно.

— Ты идиот? — Кит догоняет его. — Хотя не отвечай, это и так понятно. Еще раз — где тут хоть одно дерево? 

— Зато на мопед, — Лэнс пинает какую-то железяку под ногами, — деталей хватает.

— Мопедом сыт не будешь, — напоминает Кит. — Нужно искать еду.

Правда, как и где это делать, он не знает: все правила выживания в тяжелых условиях, которые он когда-либо читал, гласили, что нельзя уходить далеко от источника воды. Поэтому Кит решает взять этот совет за основу. И в то же время нужно держаться как можно ближе ко Львам. Обдумав все, Кит принимает решение:

— Идем вдоль ручья, — говорит он. — Держимся так, чтобы не терять друг друга из виду. Найдешь что-нибудь — кричи!

Они расходятся в разные стороны, Кит успевает пройти несколько сотен метров, когда видит серый дым, вьющийся из трещины в земле. Значит, задерживаться тут не стоит, неизвестно, что там, лава, огонь или что похуже. Он идет дальше, когда вдруг слышит крик Лэнса:

— Нашел!

— Что? — кричит он в ответ.

— Ледник!

— И как это нам поможет? — орет Кит.

— Ты сам сказал кричать, если что-то найду, но ты же не говорил, что это должно быть что-то полезное! — возмущается Лэнс.

— Вообще-то это подразумевалось, — закатывает глаза Кит.

— Ну прости, в следующий раз выражайся точнее.

Кит продолжает свой путь, пока не замечает, что каждый новый шаг дается все сложнее. Похоже, он набрел на место с повышенной гравитацией, дальше идти нельзя, иначе можно и вовсе застрять.

— Ю-хуу! — Доносится крик Лэнса. — Как круто!

Кит оборачивается и сперва не верит своим глазам. Лэнса носит над землей, как воздушный шар. Похоже, он угодил в место с пониженной гравитацией. И похоже, этому дебилу там даже нравится.

— Эй, ненормальный! — кричит Кит. — Спускайся уже!

— Давай лучше ты ко мне! — отвечает Лэнс.

— Вот еще, — фыркает Кит. — Спускайся. Нам все еще нечего жрать, если ты не забыл.

— Я помню. Но есть одна маленькая проблемка.

— Это какая же?

— Кажется, я не могу спуститься.

Кит жалеет, что не может достать меч и порезать этого идиота на мелкие кусочки. Аллура не простит, да и остальные расстроятся. Ну и кто-то должен пилотировать Синего Льва, других кандидатов на примете нет. Приходится снова мысленно досчитать до десяти, прежде чем развернуться и направиться к Лэнсу.

Хорошо хоть веревку тот ловит с первого раза.

— И я снова молодец! — хвалится Лэнс, как только касается ногами твердой земли. — Я нашел нам жилье! Сверху все отлично видно, и вообще это было круто, зря ты сам не попробовал. Хочешь, я подержу для тебя веревку?

— Я хочу, чтоб ты заткнулся, — честно признается Кит. — Что ты там нашел?

— Какое-то здание, оно недалеко, — и Лэнс, как последний придурок, опять шагает в зону пониженной гравитации, начиная подниматься в воздух. — Упс!

Кит дергает веревку на себя и решает временно держать Лэнса на привязи. Это самый безопасный вариант. 

Лэнс замечает подвох метров через двести:

— Можно уже убрать веревку, — он дергает петлю на поясе.

— Это на всякий случай, — туманно объясняет Кит, продолжая тащить Лэнса за собой.

— Я тебе что, собачка?!

— Те умнее, так что нет, — отзывается Кит, пытаясь удержать в руках веревку, но Лэнс все-таки ее вырывает и начинает выбираться из петли, ругаясь себе под нос.

Жаль, задумка была отличная.

До здания они добираются, когда солнце уже начинает клониться к закату. На покрытой космической пылью табличке Кит находит только два знакомых слова, но и они дают понять: раньше тут была фабрика по производству роботов — видимо, тех самых, чьи останки разбросаны по всей планете. И, похоже, ее давно прикрыли, потому что здание выглядит таким ветхим, словно его унесет первым же порывом ветра. Но это какая-никакая крыша над головой, а сильного ветра на планете Кит пока не замечал. Может, и повезет.

— Ночуем здесь? — спрашивает Лэнс, с грацией гориллы пробираясь в помещение, заваленное различными железяками, шестеренками и кусками арматуры. — Ой, кажется, порезался.

— Значит, помрешь от столбняка, — пожимает плечами Кит. — Надо было смотреть, куда прешь.

— Но у тебя ведь есть аптечка, — улыбается Лэнс. — Есть-есть, я видел!

— У тебя и своя есть. На Синем Льве.

— Поэтому я и предлагал идти к нему с самого начала! А ты не захотел! Так что это твоя вина. И ты же не можешь заставить меня, раненого и несчастного, идти сейчас обратно совсем одному? 

— Ты не взял свою аптечку, потому что забывчивый идиот. Ты порезался, потому что неуклюжий идиот. 

— Ты повторяешься.

— Не перебивай. А виноват я?

— Знаешь, — Лэнс смотрит на него задумчиво. — Ты сейчас очень похож на Широ. А он бы меня никогда не бросил.

Кит молча протягивает ему аптечку. Вот зараза, убедил.

Пока Лэнс обрабатывает свою ссадину — маленькую, к слову, Кит даже жалеет, что приходится тратить драгоценные пластыри на такую ерунду, — Кит осторожно исследует их временное убежище. Разумеется, ничего похожего на кровать или любой знакомый предмет мебели здесь нет, в конце концов, это бывшая фабрика, и все тут заполнено столами с металлическими крышками, на которых раскладывали детали будущих роботов. Однако в дальнем конце помещения Кит находит еще одну дверь, а за ней — к их везению, обнаруживается нечто, похожее на комнату отдыха. С пыльным диваном, из которого торчат кольца пружин, и нормальным столом. 

— Я сплю на диване! — Лэнс радостно прыгает на него. — Ай! Больно! — он сползает на пол. — Так уж и быть, уступаю тебе.

Он встает со страдальческим выражением лица, держась за задницу. Так ему и надо, злорадно думает Кит. А потом замечает подозрительное кольцо в полу.

— Похоже, там подвал или что-то вроде, — говорит он и тянется к кольцу.

— Нет! — хватает его за руку Лэнс. — А вдруг это чека? Как у гранаты? И мы взлетим на воздух?

— Где ты видел гранату таких размеров? — хмурится Кит.

— Ну… нигде. Но у меня богатая фантазия.

— Если ссышь, можешь выйти на улицу, — говорит Кит.

— Ну уж нет! Вдруг там подушки и пицца! И ты все заберешь себе. Да сейчас!

— Ну оставайся, — пожимает плечами Кит и таки дергает за кольцо.

Люк не поддается. Кит перехватывает кольцо обеими руками, упирается ногами в пол и тянет, что есть силы. Ничего.

— Дай я попробую, — говорит Лэнс.

— Ты что, думаешь, ты сильнее меня? — хмурится Кит.

— Ну… вообще-то да, — гордо заявляет Лэнс и тут же сгибается. — Нет, не бей, у меня и так все болит!

Кит дергает за кольцо еще несколько раз и наконец решает отказаться от этой затеи.

— Он не откроется, — уверенно говорит он в ответ на выразительный взгляд Лэнса. — Возможно, его могли поднять только с помощью роботов, — он следит, как Лэнс подходит к люку. — Или его приварили, когда уходили, — Лэнс наклоняется и рассматривает кольцо. — А возможно…

— Он открывается внутрь, — перебивает его Лэнс и с силой толкает люк. Тот с громким скрежетом проваливается вниз, лязгая об стену. Кит молчит и чувствует себя идиотом.

— Чего стоишь? Веревка у тебя. Умник, — Лэнс лыбится и явно чувствует себя королем мира. Как минимум этой планеты точно. 

— Я бы тоже догадался, — ворчит Кит. — Подумаешь.

— Ага-ага. Когда-нибудь через пару недель, — ехидно тянет Лэнс, и Кит понимает, что этот провал ему будут припоминать еще очень долго.

В подвале они обнаруживают несколько шкафов, установленных вдоль стен. Большая часть полок пуста, лишь на некоторых находятся запылившиеся банки с выцветшими этикетками. Но Кит сразу понимает — это еда. Неужели им наконец-то везет?

— Консервы! — радостно выпаливает Лэнс, выхватывая жестянку у него из рук. — Консервы-консервы-консервы! Мы будем жить! А представь, что там? Вдруг там… тунец? Или тушенка? А может быть, икра? Чувак, представь, если там икра! Да мы просто самые везучие люди на свете!

— Там может быть машинное масло, — замечает Кит. — Тут все-таки роботов делали…

— Вот умеешь ты все испортить! — фыркает Лэнс. — Чем открыть? У тебя есть?

В ответ Кит достает меч. Лэнс стоит рядом, молитвенно сложив руки, и Киту даже кажется, что тот нашептывает “Икра, икра, икра”.

Крышка банки слетает после первого же удара мечом, они одновременно смотрят на содержимое, потом друг на друга, и Лэнс неуверенно спрашивает:

— Это то, о чем я думаю?

— Похоже.

— Жижа? Консервированная жижа?! Да они издеваются!

— Ну, какая-никакая, а еда, — вздыхает Кит, стараясь не показать собственного разочарования.

— Зачем галра захватывают эту вселенную? — Лэнс все еще неверяще смотрит в банку. — Она скоро сама вымрет с такой едой. Я бы вымер.

— Она питательная, — вяло возражает Кит. — В ней есть все, что надо для поддержания жизни.

— Жижа, чувак! Это просто отвратительная зеленая жижа! 

— Она не зеленая, — Кит трясет банку. — Она синяя. 

— Может, другой вкус? — в голосе Лэнса звучит надежда, и он тут же запихивает палец в банку. Облизнув, кривится, высунув язык, и с отвращением вытирает палец об комбинезон. — Другой. Еще хуже! Кажется, она испорчена.

— Наверное, просто старая, — Кит не хочет пробовать, совсем не хочет, но им же все равно нужно что-то есть. Он набирает совсем чуть-чуть на палец и пробует языком. Ему очень хочется повторить всю пантомиму Лэнса — высунуть язык и вытереть руку, но он решает быть выше этого и мужественно сглатывает. Жижа явно отдает плесенью, что в сочетании с ее обычным отвратительным вкусом, дает просто сногсшибательный эффект — кажется, жрать это нельзя в принципе. — Да, просто старая.

— Мы все умрем, — мрачно заключает Лэнс.

— Ее еще и не очень много, — Кит пересчитывает банки на полках, прикидывает, на сколько их может хватить. — Если питаться, как обычно, трижды в день — неделю протянем.

— Я не смогу есть эту дрянь так часто, — хнычет Лэнс.

— Тогда ты умрешь раньше, — улыбается Кит.

— И ты останешься тут один, — фыркает тот. — С жижей. Вот радость-то!

Кит мрачно глядит на противную субстанцию в банке и думает, что да, пожалуй, есть в этом мире что-то похуже перспективы торчать на планете вместе с Лэнсом. 

— Я думаю, мы привыкнем, — говорит он. — Или нас спасут раньше, чем запасы подойдут к концу. 

— Надеюсь, — цедит Лэнс и выбирается из погреба.

Когда Кит тоже вылезает наверх, прихватив с собой несколько банок, Лэнс уже внаглую дрыхнет на диване, умудрившись устроиться так, что ни одна из пружин ему не мешает. А ведь обещал уступить, сволочь!

***

Кит смотрит в пустое серое небо. Он каждый день надеется увидеть там Черного Льва или Замок — да хотя бы простенький летательный аппарат, которому можно послать сигнал о помощи, — но видит только рваные облака, загораживающие блеклое солнце.

Что ж, значит, и не сегодня. Он направляется к ручью — вообще-то это Лэнс должен набирать воду, его очередь, но тот переел вчера просроченной жижи, и теперь Кит даже рад убраться от фабрики подальше. Кажется, звуки, с которыми Лэнс исторгает синюю хрень обратно, будут преследовать его ночами. Еще несколько лет, как минимум.

Кит останавливается, когда видит, что вода, до которой, насколько он знает, идти еще как минимум несколько сотен метров, подбирается к носкам его сапог. Он осматривается: весь пустырь, по которому протекал ручей, теперь больше напоминает озеро. Вода в котором стремительно поднимается прямо на глазах. 

До фабрики она, конечно, не доберется, та находится слишком далеко от пустыря, и до Красного тоже не должна, Кит оставил его на приличной возвышенности. А вот где Синий, он до сих пор не знает. Лэнс говорил, что Лев надежно спрятан, но тогда под угрозой он имел в виду точно не разбушевавшуюся стихию.

Кит решает по-быстрому набрать воды, а потом вытрясти из Лэнса, насколько безопасно расположен его Лев. Он наклоняется, протягивая прибор к крошечному водовороту, держит наготове флягу, чтобы перелить туда очищенную воду. И внезапно падает лицом прямо в озеро.

Кит взмахивает руками, пытаясь выплыть на сушу, но тело кажется огромным куском свинца. И до Кита доходит страшное: вместе с наводнением, похоже, произошел сдвиг земных плит, и теперь место с повышенной гравитацией находится прямо под ним. А значит…

Додумать он не успевает, так как уходит с головой под воду. И не может выплыть на поверхность. Вода затекает в нос и уши, Кит до последнего держит закрытым рот, но в итоге не выдерживает. Легкие сдавливает, последние остатки кислорода пузыриками вылетают изо рта, и водяной мрак сворачивается вокруг словно кокон, из которого Кит никогда уже не выберется. Кажется, именно Лэнс останется наедине с запасами жижи, успевает подумать Кит перед тем, как окончательно потерять сознание. 

***

Кит открывает глаза — небо по-прежнему пустое и серое. Точно, надо идти за водой. Почему у него все так болит? И тут, как волной, накрывает воспоминаниями — разлившийся ручей, зона повышенной гравитации, он тонет. Кит с силой втягивает воздух, понимая, как же здорово просто дышать, и поворачивает голову. Лэнс сидит рядом — мокрый, взъерошенный — и пялится. У него очень странное выражение лица, и Кит спрашивает первое, что приходит в голову:

— Что с тобой?

— Со мной? — Лэнс подскакивает, часто моргает и как-то неуверенно отползает подальше. А потом его прорывает. — Ты придурок! Идиот! Как ты мог! Чуть не утонул, совсем сдурел, что бы я тут без тебя, в смысле, один делал?! 

Кит закрывает глаза обратно. Сейчас он полежит, отдохнет и выскажет все, что он думает о Лэнсе. Лэнсе, который, кажется, спас ему жизнь.

— Эй-эй, — он чувствует, как его встряхивают. — Даже не думай опять терять сознание! Я не дотащу тебя до дома один. 

— До дома? — Кит не удерживается и фыркает. — Тоже мне дом.

— Я тебя сейчас обратно в ручей кину, — обещает Лэнс и еще раз встряхивает его. — Где благодарность и признание? Я тут тебя вытаскиваю, рискую жизнью, а он валяется как на пляже. 

— А что ты вообще здесь забыл? — Кит все-таки открывает глаза и пробует сесть. Лэнс сразу отпускает его и перебирается подальше. 

— Хотел посмотреть, как ты делаешь мою работу, конечно, — он пожимает плечами. — Моя же очередь идти за водой была. А ты вместо работы весело пускал пузыри и шел ко дну, придурок! Хорошо, что я тебе веревку еще не вернул.

Только тут Кит замечает петлю у себя на поясе. Проследив взглядом, куда тянется веревка, он видит, что та обхватывает и Лэнса, и огромный камень неподалеку. Иногда Лэнс проявляет чудеса сообразительности, особенно в критических ситуациях. 

— Ты как вообще? — неожиданно серьезно спрашивает Лэнс.

Кит пытается найти подвох в его вопросе, смотрит в глаза, но видит только беспокойство. Похоже, искреннее.

— Да вроде живой, — отвечает он.

— Ну круто, — кивает Лэнс и не двигается, так и продолжает глазеть. Киту становится неловко от этого пристального взгляда, по телу бегут мурашки, но он списывает все на то, что искупался в ледяной воде. Лэнс тоже весь мокрый, и Кит наконец решает, что хватит им сидеть тут как два придурка. 

— Пошли, переоденемся, — говорит он, и сразу вспоминает, что смены одежды у них нет. — Ну то есть разденемся. Не в мокром же ходить.

— Да, ты прав, — Лэнс неожиданно отворачивается, возится с веревкой, отвязывая ее от камня.

Кит не понимает, что с ним, но ощущает: что-то не так. Лэнс непривычно молчалив, и соглашается со всем слишком просто и быстро. Правда, что ли, испугался, что останется здесь один?

Кит вздыхает: наверное, он и сам испугался бы. В конце концов, Лэнс придурок, иногда просто невозможный, но от мысли о полном одиночестве на вымершей планете становится тошно. 

— Лэнс, — зовет Кит, и тот нехотя оборачивается. — Спасибо.

— Фигня, — отмахивается тот, — ты бы сделал для меня то же самое.

Киту чудится вопросительная интонация, и он подтверждает:

— Конечно. Одному тут было бы совсем невыносимо.

— Ага, — голос Лэнса звучит глухо. — Тут-то да.

Что с ним творится? Кит бы спросил, но тот ведь не ответит.

— Пойдем, — Лэнс выпрямляется и кидает веревку в сторону Кита. — Развязывайся сам. Переоденемся дома. То есть на фабрике.

Добираются они в полной тишине, и Кит не готов признаться в этом даже себе, но молчание Лэнса нервирует его намного больше, чем обычная болтовня. Поведение Лэнса совершенно точно не нормальное, но Кит никогда не начинал разговор первым, поэтому даже не представляет, что может сейчас сказать. Повисшую тишину разбивает только легкий шорох их шагов — на этой планете даже ветра нет.

Наконец впереди показывается фабрика, и Кит едва сдерживает вздох облегчения. Сейчас они разденутся, обсохнут, наедятся дурацкой жижи, и Лэнс станет самим собой — надоедливым, незатыкающимся придурком. 

Кит начинает снимать одежду прямо с порога — вода затекла в комбинезон, у него даже трусы мокрые, отвратительное ощущение. Он отстегивает щитки — сначала на руках, потом на груди, броня с легким стуком падает на пол, и Кит потягивается. Хорошо, надо было давно снять, все равно никакие агрессивные туземцы тут так и не встретились. Он стягивает верх комбинезона, с отвращением отлепляя мокрую ткань от кожи, и ежится от холода. 

— Слушай, давай сложим броню отдельно, — Кит поворачивается к Лэнсу и натыкается на его горящий взгляд. — Что?

— А, — Лэнс моргает. — Нормально. Ага. Я пошел.

И действительно уходит быстрым шагом вглубь цеха, почти сразу скрываясь за раздолбанными механизмами. 

И что это было? Кит от удивления замирает, и только когда окончательно замерзает, стаскивает с себя все остальное, включая трусы. Ему не слишком приятно торчать голым посреди разрушенной фабрики на пустынной планете черт знает где. Хотя так даже теплее, чем в мокрой одежде. Он развешивает комбинезон на слегка покосившихся перилах около двери, солнце тут, конечно, не сильно греет, но все лучше, чем ничего. 

— Лэнс? — зовет он. Куда тот делся, его одежду тоже надо высушить. Что за прятки? 

Кит идет его искать, осторожно обходя валяющиеся на полу обломки и железки. Шлепанье босых ног разносится далеко по помещению, Лэнс точно должен услышать его приближение. 

— Стой, стой, — раздается голос Лэнса рядом. Вот он где. Кит, не слушая, сворачивает за какую-то железную махину. Вот придурок — еще даже толком не разделся, только верхнюю половину комбинезона стащил. — Да что ж ты делаешь?

— Ты почему?.. — начинает Кит, но Лэнс быстро отворачивается, для надежности даже закрыв лицо руками.

Кит смотрит на его голую спину, покрывшуюся мурашками и каплями воды — смуглая кожа, трогательно торчащие лопатки. Кит жалеет, что здесь нигде нет одеяла, Лэнсу оно бы сейчас пригодилось. Лэнс весь напряжен, словно готовится совершить далекий прыжок или сбежать со скоростью спринтера, и Кит не знает, что на него находит — он протягивает руку и касается плеча Лэнса. Вздрагивает — холодное, как лед, Лэнс вздрагивает в ответ и оборачивается, окидывая задумчивым, темным взглядом.

— Не трогай меня, — просит он.

— Да ты совсем заледенел тут, ты что творишь вообще? — не сдается Кит. И невольно проводит ладонью по холодному голому плечу.

Лэнс шарахается в сторону.

— Ну я же просил! — повышает голос он.

Кит открывает рот — и не находит, что сказать. Он никогда не видел Лэнса таким. И никогда сам не чувствовал такого — когда в груди приятным теплом разливается что-то большое и небезразличное. Что-то, с чем он напрочь не знает, что делать, но знает только, что оно как-то связано с Лэнсом. 

— Тебе нужно раздеться. И согреться. Я воду погрею, — говорит Кит.

— Ага, отлично. Молодец, иди. Только быстрее уже, — бормочет Лэнс, и Кит понимает, что тот старательно смотрит ему только в лицо, не опуская глаза ниже.

— Мог бы и сразу сказать, что ты такой стеснительный, — усмехается Кит. Кажется, он все наконец понял. — Хотя я думал, в академии ты уже на всякое насмотрелся.

— Вот ты придурок! — Лэнс отпихивает его и бегом вылетает из здания.

А вот это уже хреново. Совсем хреново, потому что вечереет, а Лэнс до сих пор в мокрой одежде. Кит безвольно валится на диван, по закону подлости попадая задницей на самую острую пружину, подскакивает и пересаживается. Ну и что теперь делать? Идти и искать этого идиота? Ну нет, сегодня Кит больше не собирается выходить на эту недружелюбную, чуть не угробившую его планету. “А Лэнс пришел за тобой”, предательски шепчет внутренний голос, но Кит затыкает его. В конце концов, далеко Лэнс не уйдет, побесится и вернется.

Так и происходит. Дверь открывается, когда Кит уже почти проваливается в сон, Лэнс тихо проходит мимо и ложится на пол возле дивана. Все нормально, думает Кит и засыпает.

***

Все нихрена не нормально, понимает он на следующее утро. Когда спускает ногу с дивана и касается ступней бедра Лэнса. Тот мало того, что никак не реагирует, так еще и тело его ощущается словно только вытащенный из костра уголь. 

Кит отдергивает ногу и быстро опускается рядом с Лэнсом на колени — оказывается, тот так и не разделся до конца, на комбинезоне даже виднеется пара влажных пятен, до сих пор не просох. А сам Лэнс горит — Кит трогает его лоб, касается руки. У него явно температура, и он явно без сознания, потому что так и не очнулся. Кит примеривается и одним движением поднимает Лэнса на руки — оказывается, тот тяжелый, а по виду и не скажешь, тощий же. Кит замирает, рассматривая часто вздымающуюся грудь — ну тощий же. Почему-то с трудом оторвав взгляд от смуглой кожи, он кладет Лэнса на диван, старательно избегая пружин. Надо все-таки снять с него этот дурацкий комбинезон, решает Кит, и осторожно тянет вниз пояс.

— О да, детка, давай все снимем, — Кит отдергивает руку и оглядывается на Лэнса — тот смотрит на него мутными глазами и криво улыбается. — А ты уже готов, я вижу, красавчик.

Бредит, понимает Кит. Совсем плохо. На какой-то момент у него вспыхивает любопытство, про кого, интересно, Лэнс сейчас думает? Впрочем, лучше просто не обращать внимания. Кит решительно стягивает комбинезон полностью и бросает его на спинку дивана. Так, надо идти за аптечкой. Может, в ней есть хоть что-то полезное в этой ситуации.

— Какая же у тебя шикарная задница! — с чувством говорит Лэнс, и Кит внезапно ощущает его ладонь у себя на ягодице.

— Ты охренел? — он резко разворачивается, но Лэнс уже уронил руку и прикрыл глаза, кажется, это усилие окончательно его вымотало. Он выглядит так невинно, что Кит на секунду верит — ему просто почудилось. 

— Давай, Кит, согрей меня, — тянет Лэнс.

Это вот он сейчас замерз? Кит опять осторожно касается его лба, скользит ладонью по щеке, но кожа по-прежнему пышет жаром.

— Ты не там гладишь, — Лэнс смотрит как будто сквозь него. — Ниже, Кит, ниже. 

Совсем подозрительно. 

— Тебе чего-нибудь надо? — уточняет он.

— Кит, ты придурок, — почти стонет Лэнс. — Ничего не понимаешь. Сначала лежишь мокрый и беззащитный в моих руках. Потом расхаживаешь передо мной голым. И как мне терпеть? Красивый голый Кит, что мне с тобой делать? 

Кит не верит своим ушам. Он пятится от дивана, натыкается на стол и наступает голой пяткой на какую-то железку. Черт, больно. Надо одеться. И принести аптечку. 

— Холодно, — жалуется Лэнс. — Очень холодно.

И согреть Лэнса. Кит как-то живо представляет, как сейчас ложится рядом, чтобы Лэнсу стало теплее, и от одной этой картинки его бросает в жар. Отлично, он сейчас так перегреется, что температуру надо будет сбивать не только Лэнсу. 

С трудом оторвав взгляд от разметавшегося на диване Лэнса, Кит идет к выходу. Он быстро натягивает комбинезон, вытаскивает из кучи сваленной в углу брони аптечку. И слышит стон Лэнса, который эхом гуляет в пустынном помещении. Да он над ним издевается просто!

— Что с тобой не так? — спрашивает Кит, возвращаясь к дивану. А что с самим Китом не так? Он себя сейчас ведет ничуть не лучше Лэнса вчера, старается не пялиться, опасается трогать. 

Лэнс ничего не отвечает, только слегка дрожит, вот теперь точно от холода, без всяких странных подтекстов. В аптечке, как назло, нет ничего, что могло бы сбить жар. Кит раздраженно отбрасывает ее на стол. А Лэнс продолжает вздрагивать и тяжело дышать приоткрытым ртом.

И Кит решается. Он забирается на диван, аккуратно устраиваясь между пружин, и неловко обнимает Лэнса. Тот вздрагивает и вдруг прижимается к нему всем своим раскаленным телом.

— Ну наконец-то, — тихо бормочет он Киту в шею. — Долго же ты…

— Заткнись, а? — просит Кит, но Лэнс словно не слышит.

— Так хорошо. А можешь спустить руку пониже?

— И так согреешься, — обещает Кит. Но проходит несколько минут, а Лэнса трясет только сильнее.

Подумав, Кит забрасывает на него ногу: так должно стать теплее. И с удивлением ощущает, как что-то твердое упирается в бедро. Черт!

Кит замирает, не зная, что теперь делать. У Лэнса стоит. И это, впрочем, нормально. Ненормально то, что у Кита от этой мысли теплеет внизу живота. Он пытается отодвинуться подальше, так, что чуть не падает с дивана, но Лэнс легко удерживает его и шепчет:

— Ну нет, теперь-то я не дам тебе уйти.

Кит застывает, не в силах пошевелиться: это почти так же, как в зоне повышенной гравитации, только тогда его тянуло к земле, а сейчас… его тянет коснуться Лэнса. Просто потрогать, чтобы убедиться: этот придурок здоров и как обычно прикалывается над ним. Но даже через комбинезон Кит чувствует исходящий от Лэнса жар, а еще у того стоит, и Кит просто не может находиться рядом в такой момент. Лэнс ведь очнется рано или поздно, поймет, какой фигни наворотил, и как они потом в глаза друг другу смотреть будут?

Нужно уйти. И нельзя. Лэнсу требуется тепло. Это единственное, что может помочь, раз нет лекарств. Кит должен перебороть те странные чувства, которые вызывает у него близость Лэнса — голого Лэнса, горячего Лэнса, Лэнса, который только что признался ему… в чем только ни признался! — и остаться. 

Потому что если он выдержит, то Лэнс выздоровеет, и им всего лишь будет неловко общаться друг с другом. А если сбежит — Лэнс может умереть. И тогда Кит останется один — на этой богом забытой планете. Или… просто без Лэнса.

Он не хочет оставаться без Лэнса. Кит даже не понимает, когда это произошло, но мир без Лэнса теперь кажется ему неправильным. Неполным. Нездоровым.

— Кит, — тихо бормочет Лэнс. — А можешь поцеловать меня?

— Что?! — выдыхает Кит.

— Мама в детстве всегда говорила, что если поцеловать, где болит, то все пройдет.

Кит хочет уточнить, что вообще-то у Лэнса болит сейчас все, и куда конкретно поцеловала бы его мама — большой вопрос. Но в глубине души он понимает, о чем Лэнс просит. И в глубине души, где-то очень-очень глубоко, он и сам этого хочет.

Губы у Лэнса раскаленные и шершавые, словно это он пару лет прожил в пустыне. Кит просто касается их своими, водит, слегка прикусывая нижнюю, и Лэнс стонет ему в рот. Кит понимает, что рехнулся. Что идет на поводу у человека с лихорадкой, что может заразиться сам, и тогда они точно помрут тут оба.

Но зато он умрет, зная, каково это — целовать Лэнса. И поэтому, когда Лэнс запускает руку ему в волосы, притягивая ближе, Кит не отстраняется. Лэнс целуется жадно и мокро, у него острые зубы и нежный язык, щетина непривычно колет Киту щеки, но ему плевать. Ему настолько плевать на все в этот момент, что он не узнает самого себя. 

И только когда рука, медленно спускавшаяся по плоскому животу, замирает рядом с пахом Лэнса, Кит понимает, что нет. Не сейчас, не так. Лэнс не умрет, Лэнс выздоровеет, а потом они решат, что делать с этим всем. Если, конечно, осмелятся. 

— Спи, — тихо говорит Кит, отрываясь от губ Лэнса.

— Ты не уйдешь? — тот прижимает его к себе так крепко, будто и правда боится, что его сейчас бросят.

— Нет.

— Хорошо, — вздыхает Лэнс, и Кит чувствует, как его напряженное тело расслабляется. — Тепло.

Киту тоже тепло. Очень-очень неловко и странно, но тепло. 

***

Обычно Кит просыпается сразу, открывает глаза и все, но сегодня сон не отпускает — ему явно снится что-то приятное, поэтому выплывает из сновидений он с трудом, медленно. Даже глаза открывать не хочется, ему слишком удобно. Он поворачивает голову и вздыхает — так становится еще лучше. А потом он слышит какой-то сдавленный звук рядом и неохотно открывает глаза. Сначала он не понимает, что видит, а потом до него доходит, что он лежит у Лэнса на груди, обхватив руками и даже закинув на него ногу. И что Лэнс уже не такой горячий, каким был накануне. И что Лэнс уже не спит — в этом Кит убеждается, подняв голову и встретившись с ним взглядом. Лэнс уставился на него огромными глазами, в которых плещется недоумение. 

— Слушай, а почему я голый? — выдает Лэнс, и Киту хочется спрятаться под диван.

— А ты не помнишь? 

Кит скатывается с Лэнса, нервно поправляет рукав комбинезона. Может, оно и к лучшему. Никакой неловкости, никаких странных разговоров. Никаких поцелуев. О чем он вообще думает?

— Я помню, что ты тонул, а я молодец и спас тебя, а потом ты расхаживал тут голым. Больше ничего не помню, — Лэнс смотрит на него такими честными глазами, что Кит почти готов ему поверить. Вот только вести себя странно Лэнс начал еще на берегу, и тогда никакого бреда у него не было. — А что было-то? Что ты делал со мной, грязный извращенец? Воспользовался моей беззащитностью? Признавайся, я был сверху, да? Задница вроде не болит. Нет, ты не думай, я, как честный человек, готов на тебе жениться и все такое. 

— Ты охуел? — Кита охватывает холодное бешенство.

— Эй, а что мне еще думать? — Лэнс выразительно оглядывает себя. — Я голый, я красавчик, ты меня обнимал. И где вообще моя одежда?

Кит хватает с пола комбинезон и швыряет в Лэнса. 

— Вот видишь, ты знал, где он, а я нет! Ты меня раздевал, — обвиняюще заявляет тот, прикрывшись одеждой. 

— Надо было оставить тебя валяться с температурой, — Кит даже не понимает, от чего так бесится — Лэнс ведет себя как обычно, куда привычнее, чем вчера. — Мне холодно, согрей меня, красивый голый Кит, — передразнивает он Лэнса и с удовольствием наблюдает, как тот начинает стремительно краснеть, да так, что заметно даже на его смуглом лице.

— Ч-что? 

— Какая у тебя красивая задница, Кит! Обними меня, поцелуй меня, — Кит уже не может остановиться и вываливает на Лэнса все, что тот вчера нес.

— Я болел, — неожиданно тихо отвечает Лэнс и съеживается, будто старается спрятаться. — Мало ли, что я там говорил, — на Кита он теперь не смотрит.

И Кит не может на него смотреть — ему хочется то ли врезать ему, то ли снова обнять. От противоречивых чувств разрывает на части. Надо успокоиться.

— Оденься, — Кит отворачивается. — И поешь. Я схожу проверю Красного, может связь наладилась. 

— Кит? — зовет его Лэнс, но Кит быстрым шагом выходит из здания, он не готов сейчас ни о чем говорить. 

До Красного Кит добирается легко — вчерашнее озеро снова превратилось в ручей, зоны повышенной и пониженной гравитации он обходит, и не натыкается больше ни на какие странные препятствия.

Кроме того, что занозой засело в голове. Внутри Льва по-прежнему тихо, приборы молчат, Кит бессильно падает в кресло и трет руками виски. Наверное, даже хорошо, что Лев сейчас не может слышать, о чем он думает. Хотя Киту и пригодился бы совет, но Красный даже в лучшем своем состоянии не способен его дать.

Даже если Лэнс ничего не помнил, теперь он в курсе обо всем, что творил в полубреду. А вот Кит ничего и не забывал. Закрывая глаза, он видит расслабленное лицо Лэнса, его полуприкрытые веки, горячие губы. Тело, к которому хочется прикоснуться.

Киту кажется, что он все-таки умер на дне того озера, а потом воскрес переродившимся, иначе откуда у него все эти нездоровые мысли? Лэнс — член его команды, боевой товарищ, друг — с большой натяжкой, но можно и так сказать. Но Лэнс никак не может быть человеком, которого Кит хочет. А Кит хочет. До дрожи в ладонях, до одуряющей пустоты в голове. Он хочет целовать Лэнса, трогать его гладкую кожу, касаться везде, где тот позволит. Черт!

Он накрывает ладонью пах, чувствуя, как пульсирует под тканью комбинезона налившийся кровью член. Нет, это неправильно, так не должно быть, это не с Лэнсом что-то не так, а с ним самим, думает Кит, когда стягивает одежду. Он сжимает член в кулаке и замирает на мгновение. А потом под прикрытыми веками всплывает Лэнс. Голый, с красивым рисунком из родинок на животе, с темной дорожкой волос от пупка до паха, с аккуратным толстым членом, который так удобно лег бы в ладонь, если бы Кит решился.

Он дрочит себе без особого ритма, потому что картинки сменяются в голове, как кадры какого-то безумного кинофильма. Вот он целует Лэнса, а тот отвечает, проталкивая язык ему в рот, вот он укладывает Лэнса на этот жуткий неудобный диван, и тот разводит ноги, позволяя ему устроиться сверху. Вот он обхватывает член Лэнса, а тот накрывает его руку своей и протяжно стонет, когда Кит находит нужный темп. И кончает он тоже громко, и Киту это нравится. Ему хочется, чтобы Лэнс кончил для него.

Он приходит в себя, глядя на размазавшуюся по ладони сперму. Она же — у него на животе и груди, несколько капель попали даже на комбинезон — вот черт!. Кит бессильно откидывается на спинку сидения и тяжело вздыхает.

Нужно вернуться и рассказать Лэнсу, что связи по-прежнему нет. Но Кит не уверен, что сможет даже слово вымолвить — он боится, что стоит ему увидеть Лэнса, долбанный кинофильм пойдет в голове по второму кругу. И тогда он просто не выдержит.

Он и так уже еле держится. И, просидев в кресле с час, не меньше, решает пустить все на самотек. В конце концов, Лэнс первый начал. Из-за него у Кита теперь все эти дурные мысли. Они — команда, Лэнс — ее часть, и то, что сейчас между ними происходит, может все к херам испортить. Но Кит не собирается разбираться с этим в одиночку. Он не один тут гребаный извращенец. Это успокаивает.

***

Подходя к фабрике, Кит слышит глухой лязг и грохот. 

— Квизнак! — а это голос Лэнса. 

— Что ты делаешь? — Кит удивленно рассматривает груду металлолома, которую Лэнс натащил, кажется, со всей фабрики. 

— Ты вовремя, — Лэнс оборачивается — он выглядит абсолютно здоровым, и как только умудрился так быстро прийти в себя? — С чего надо начинать сборку мопеда?

— Мопеда? — переспрашивает Кит. — Ты серьезно?

— Ну, домик мы построить не можем, надо выполнить хоть один пункт плана.

Какой же он все-таки псих, даже с некоторым восхищением думает Кит.

— Надо убить время как-то, пока нас не заберут, — продолжает объяснять Лэнс и ворошит ногой кучу железяк — те, жалобно звякнув, рассыпаются по полу.

— Нас могут вообще не забрать, — замечает Кит. — Связи так и нет, я проверил.

— Я уже говорил, что ты пессимист? Так вот, повторяю, ты пессимист, — Лэнс обвиняюще тыкает в него пальцем. — Давай, ты эксперт, с чего начать?

— Не думаю, что из этого можно что-то собрать, — Кит настроен скептически, но заняться им действительно нечем, а так он сможет хоть ненадолго отвлечься от своих дурных мыслей.

— Не только пессимист, но и зануда.

— Заткнись, — бурчит Кит и опускается на колени рядом с металлоломом. Он даже не представляет, с чего начать — ни одной знакомой детали. 

— Эта пойдет? — Лэнс уже тянет из кучи какую-то кривую железку. — Отличный руль!

— Сомневаюсь, — хмыкает Кит. — Тут вообще нет ничего отличного.

— Вообще-то есть.

— И что же? — Кит ожидает в очередной раз услышать “зануда и пессимист”, но вместо этого Лэнс кладет руку ему на плечо и просто говорит:

— Ты.

Кит роняет подобранную шестеренку на пол, ему почему-то очень страшно поднимать голову. 

— Издеваешься? — все-таки спрашивает он.

— Это ты издеваешься, хватит тормозить, — Лэнс сжимает ладонь сильнее, заставляя повернуться. — Я уже вчера растрепал все, что мог. И я все помню.

Кит подавляет секундный порыв убежать обратно к Красному, он не до конца верит в то, что говорит Лэнс, но от его темного жадного взгляда все внутри переворачивается. 

— Я, — Кит сглатывает, — В смысле…

— Заткнись, — просит Лэнс и опускается рядом. 

Он так близко, что Кита ведет. Лэнс осторожно касается его лица, проводит по щеке самыми кончиками пальцев и только потом наклоняется, чтобы прижаться губами. Кит проваливается в этот поцелуй, все совсем как вчера и все совсем по-другому. Лэнс целуется напористо, прикусывает губы, скользит языком все глубже и жарко выдыхает, на секунду отрываясь.

— Вчера было удобнее, — бормочет он. — Меньше одежды.

Лэнс дергает ворот комбинезона Кита и стаскивает его до пояса одним движением, так быстро, что Кит не успевает вытащить из рукавов руки — они так и остаются стянутыми за спиной. 

— Подожди, дай я…

Лэнс не дает. Вместо этого он аккуратно укладывает Кита на пол, коротко целует, заглушая все возможные возражения, и спускается ниже. Проходится языком по шее, вырывая у Кита довольный стон, прикусывает кожу и довольно шепчет прямо на ухо:

— Вот и нашлось тут что-то намного вкуснее просроченной жижи.

— Так себе комплимент, — Кит бы возмутился сильнее, но Лэнс отвлекает — касается губами одного соска, гладит пальцами второй, и Киту становится совершенно плевать, что тот несет. В конце концов действует Лэнс всегда удачнее, особенно в критических ситуациях. 

А сейчас ситуация явно критическая: Кит дергает руками, пытаясь освободить их — ему тоже хочется дотронуться до Лэнса, притянуть его ближе, а так он абсолютно беспомощен. 

— Не дергайся, тебе понравится, — самоуверенно заявляет Лэнс и снова опускает голову, щекоча кожу Кита упавшей челкой и обжигая прикосновениями языка. Кажется, Лэнс хочет вылизать его всего, он то оглаживает его соски, то ныряет во впадину пупка — это какая-то изощренная пытка. Мало, мало, мало. 

— Сделай уже что-нибудь, — не выдерживает Кит. 

— Не то, чтобы я мастер, — Лэнс смотрит на него голодным взглядом. — Но раз ты настаиваешь...

Кит наконец-то может освободить руки, пока Лэнс стаскивает с себя комбинезон.

И теперь он тоже может трогать — и сразу проводит ладонями по груди, от чего Лэнс тихо стонет; спускается к животу, чертя пальцами кривую линию, соединяющую каждую родинку. А потом накрывает руками твердый член, все еще скрытый под тканью трусов.

— Вот так сразу? — Лэнс вздрагивает и убирает его руку. — Ну нет, это слишком просто.

И снова целует Кита, сперва глубоко и жарко вталкивая язык ему в рот, а потом спускаясь ниже, проводит губами по ключицам. Кит цепляется за его плечи, притягивая ближе, пока Лэнс наконец не ложится на него полностью. Кит кладет руки на его задницу, давит, вынуждая прижаться членом к члену, и стонет от этого прикосновения, обжигающего даже сквозь ткань трусов. В глазах темнеет, ему совершенно не хватает воздуха, как будто он снова тонет. Тонет в Лэнсе.

Ему не просто хочется Лэнса. Ему нужно. Нужно даже сильнее, чем дышать.

— Сними с нас. Эту чертову. Одежду, — просит Кит и тянет Лэнса за волосы.

— Как скажешь, детка.

— И не называй меня деткой!

— Хорошо, детка.

Кит не успевает возмутиться, потому что Лэнс стаскивает с него трусы, оставляя их болтаться где-то на коленке — но и этого достаточно. Потом он раздевается сам, и Кит сглатывает тугой комок, подскочивший к горлу. Он тянется и обхватывает член Лэнса. Вживую это ощущается даже круче, чем в его дурных фантазиях: пульсирующий, такой горячий и идеальный. 

— Какой ты решительный, — выдыхает Лэнс, вздрагивая, и тоже проводит ладонью по его члену: легко, дразняще.

Кит выгибается навстречу, но Лэнс словно издевается. Проводит подушечкой пальца по головке и убирает руку.

— Да какого хрена?.. — Кит захлебывается воздухом, когда пальцы Лэнса сменяются губами.

Нет, он не может смотреть, он кончит, как только увидит, что Лэнс отсасывает у него. Зато он все прекрасно чувствует: жар чужого рта, губы, скользящие от головки до основания. Где Лэнс только научился такому? 

— Импровизирую, — говорит тот, выпуская член изо рта, и Кит понимает, что умудрился ляпнуть последнее вслух. — Не ревнуй. Я весь только твой.

— И не думал.

— Я заметил, — Лэнс смеется, снова забрав его член в рот, и слабая вибрация разносится по всему телу Кита, вынуждая его выгибаться навстречу.

Лэнс кружит языком по головке, периодически ввинчивая его в истекающую смазкой щелку, и Кита уже всего трясет. Нет, он точно кончит — еще пара таких финтов, и кончит.

— А вот и нет, — говорит Лэнс, пережимая его член у основания. Черт, Кит что, опять сказал это вслух? — Нельзя думать только о себе, детка.

— Я убью тебя, — рычит Кит.

— Не верю, — Лэнс наклоняется и целует его. И почему-то Киту совсем не противно, хотя эти губы были только что на его члене.

Кит обнимает его, обхватывает ногами за поясницу и углубляет поцелуй. Лэнс легко покачивает бедрами, трется членом о его член, и это … крышесносно. Охуенно! Лучше всего на свете!

Кит подается вперед, чтобы быть еще ближе, в какой-то момент ему кажется, что они просто стремятся под кожу друг другу забраться. А потом Лэнс просовывает руку между ними и сжимает в ладони сразу оба члена. Кит вскрикивает ему в рот, тело прошивает острой стрелой удовольствия. Лэнс дрочит неловко и без особого ритма, но это все равно круто. Так круто, что Кит кончает, он, кажется, даже от пола отрывается, и Лэнс держит его на весу, пока Кита колотит крупная дрожь, а тело рассыпается на тысячи крошечных частиц.

Потом он смотрит, как Лэнс дрочит себе, и думает, что может еще раз возбудиться от одного только этого зрелища. Но не успевает: Лэнс спускает ему на живот, валится рядом и, не дав Киту опомниться, притягивает к себе и целует. Уже без прежней страсти и нескрываемой жажды, скорее… Нежно? 

— Вот на таких условиях я даже не против, чтобы нас отсюда так и не забрали, — заявляет Лэнс, вытаскивает у себя из-под задницы какую-то железку и задумчиво ее рассматривает. 

— А я нет. Хотя, — Кит зевает — его ужасно тянет в сон, — условия хорошие.

— Ты не романтик, — вздыхает Лэнс.

— Я пессимист, помнишь? 

— И зануда.

— Ну вот, — Кит закрывает глаза. Оказывается, пол очень удобный. Пожалуй, он поспит.

— Эй, — его тыкают в плечо. — А когда мы будем собирать мопед?

Или сначала убьет этого придурка, а потом поспит.

***

Кита будят чьи-то голоса.

— Да, оба Льва недалеко — и Красный, и Синий. Они должны быть где-то здесь.

Кит подскакивает — он узнает голос Пидж. Их наконец-то нашли. Он пихает сопящего Лэнса в бок и лихорадочно натягивает комбинезон.

— Ну, еще минуточку, — тянет Лэнс, не просыпаясь, и раскидывается на полу — абсолютно голый, с каплями подсохшей спермы на животе. Зрелище завораживает, и Кит даже протягивает руку, чтобы провести еще раз по его коже, но тут же отдергивает — голоса все ближе.

— Следы ведут сюда.

— Просыпайся, придурок, — шипит Кит и хватает Лэнса за плечи, чтобы встряхнуть как следует. 

Тот распахивает глаза, сонно моргает, а потом расплывается в улыбке:

— Кит, а мы вчера…

— Вот в это здание, — это голос Ханка. 

Лэнс наклоняет голову, прислушиваясь, а потом шарит вокруг себя руками в поисках одежды.

— Блин, блин, блин, — бормочет он, пытаясь попасть ногой в комбинезон. — Как они вовремя! Блин!

Каким-то чудом они успевают одеться и даже выглядят не особо подозрительно, когда Пидж и Ханк с каким-то прибором в руках заходят внутрь фабрики.

— Я же говорила, что с ними все в порядке, — заявляет Пидж и облегченно вздыхает.

— Как я рад вас видеть, — радостно говорит Ханк.

— Взаимно, чувак, — вопит Лэнс и сразу вешается ему на шею. — Представляешь, три дня в компании Кита, я от скуки покрылся плесенью, как та жижа в подвале! О, тут синяя жижа, Ханк! Никогда не ешь синюю жижу!

Кит молча подбирает броню, не особо вслушиваясь в разговор. Их нашли — это главное. 

— Красный поврежден, — прерывает он остальных. — Его надо как-то забрать.

— Широ полетел к нему, — успокаивает его Пидж. — Я сообщила, что мы вас нашли, так что он сейчас поднимет Красного в Замок. И вернется за Синим.

— Дом, дом, милый дом, — напевает Лэнс. — Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но я скучал по обычной зеленой жиже. Сейчас наконец-то нормально поедим, да, Кит? И поспим на нормальной кровати! Моя задница еще долго будет помнить эти дурацкие пружины. Ханк, тут ужасный диван, хуже, чем были у нас в академии.

Лэнс, не прекращая трепаться, идет к выходу, а Кит не знает, как себя вести. Поэтому просто молчит. Он, конечно, рад, что их нашли. Но какое-то странное сожаление грызет изнутри. Около дверей, когда все уже вышли, он наклоняется и быстро подбирает с пола шестеренку. Дурацкий поступок, но ему хочется оставить на память хоть что-то

— Кит? — зовет его Лэнс.

— Иду, — отвечает он, последний раз оглядывается и идет за остальными.

***

Кит лежит на кровати и крутит в пальцах шестеренку. Позади остался рассказ Корана о том, что Грикейв, где они потерпели крушение, блуждающая планета с неточными координатами, что им просто не повезло, что он поставит на Львов маячки, которые будут помогать обходить ее в будущем. Кит почти не запоминает его объяснений, они выбрались и ладно. 

Если бы еще Кит так же легко мог забыть, что произошло на планете. У Лэнса, кажется, это получается очень просто. 

Все так быстро приходит в норму: у них снова тренировки, вылеты на задания, вечера в комнате отдыха. Как будто тех нескольких дней на Грикейве вообще не было.

Кит скучает. По ощущениям чужой гладкой кожи под руками, по жадным взглядам, по тихим прерывистым стонам. Да черт возьми! Четыре дня с момента возвращения — четыре одинокие дрочки в душе. Это невыносимо! Да он даже по дурацким шуткам Лэнса скучает. Тот ни разу еще не оставался с ним наедине. Наверное, он не хочет ни о чем вспоминать. Лэнсу было скучно, он нашел способ развлечься, а сейчас, когда все пришло в норму, Кит ему больше не нужен.

— Я пессимист, — мрачно говорит Кит и встает. К черту, он по-прежнему не собирается разбираться со всем в одиночку. Надо найти Лэнса.

Кит подходит к двери, но она открывается раньше, чем он успевает до нее дотронуться. На пороге стоит Лэнс.

— Привет, — он улыбается и оттесняет Кита плечом обратно в комнату. — Наконец-то за нами перестали присматривать! Как будто мы каждую минуту можем попасть в какую-то жопу. Хотя мы можем, ладно. 

— Лэнс, ты что здесь делаешь? — выдает Кит и чуть не бьет себя по лбу ладонью — не с этого он хотел начать разговор.

— Слушай, как она тут у тебя?.. — Лэнс все еще возится с дверью, — Ага, вот как закрывается.

А потом разворачивается и тут же обхватывает шею Кита руками:

— Я скучал, — Лэнс легко касается его губ, и Кит падает в поцелуй, как в пропасть, заново вспоминая его вкус.

— Я думал, ты, — Кит на секунду отрывается от Лэнса, — не придешь.

— Что? — тот хмурится, а потом решительно прижимает Кита к двери. — Ты слишком много думаешь! Я же обещал на тебе жениться, помнишь?

Кит смотрит на такую дурацкую и такую красивую улыбку Лэнса и чувствует, что сам готов рассмеяться в голос. Лэнс очень плохо на него влияет. Но Кит совершенно не против.


End file.
